


half baked

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Ice Play, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Mike and Harvey are sunbathing on Harvey's balcony. The heat, tiny red swimming trunks, a watermelon cooler, ice cubes... smut ensues...aka a balcony fuck fest





	half baked

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the recent heat wave... I cannot resist putting the boys into these filthy kind of situations. I also have no shame when using Ben & Jerry's ice cream flavours for titles...
> 
> Once more, my gratitude goes out to [sal_si_puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts) for righting my wrongs and being my cheerleader on this when work wanted to interfere with the porn.

"You really shouldn't do that." Harvey only turns his head, peering over the edge of his sunglasses.

Mike, sprawled on the lounge chair next to him, looks at him, hand frozen halfway over his chest, water from a melting ice cube dripping from between his fingers. "Why?"

"Because it turns me on, you little shit. And it's far too hot to fuck today," Harvey replies nonchalantly.

Mike gives him a broad grin. "Since when?"

"Since your chest is about to get burned and the shade of your forehead can be seen from space."

"I thought you liked my fair complexion."

Harvey snorts. "Yeah, when it doesn't peel off of your face."

"You are no fun, Harvey."

"You're free to take your pale ass down to Central Park if you prefer to sunbathe there. Or roast, in your case."

"No, thank you. Besides, your place comes with better service." Mike sits up and pours himself another glass of the watermelon cooler he's whipped up in the morning. He fishes a piece of fruit from the pitcher and bites into it, water and juice dribbling down his chin.

"You're impossible," Harvey comments on the display.

"That's why you love me."

"That is true."

Mike lays back down, shifts on the lounge chair until he's comfortable again, then sips loudly from his drink.

They've only been out on Harvey's patio for about an hour but while Harvey is putting on that delicious tan of his Mike is indeed roasting. It's not uncomfortable (yet) but he can already feel the impact of the sun on his skin.

As he finishes up his drink, he lets the last ice cube slide into his mouth. He takes it in hand where it immediately begins to melt. Just like before, he lets the cool water drip onto his chest and stomach, little patches of gooseflesh erupting on his skin.

Putting the glass on the small table next to his chair, his now free hand follows the little puddles, finger dragging through the water to connect the pools to a shimmering landscape.

“I know what you’re doing, Mike,” Harvey says but there is no heat in his voice. At least not the bad kind.

“So stop me.”

Of course, Harvey doesn’t stop him. Not when Mike’s hand travels downward, fingertips slipping beneath the waistband of the ridiculously red swimming trunks he insist on wearing. He teases along that area, along where he’s about to get the hint of a tan line, before he pulls his hand back, sighing dramatically, and settles back as if nothing has ever happened.

“Do go on.” Harvey turns onto his side now so he won’t have to crane his neck.

Mike has to grin at that. “You’re so easy, Harvey. It’s really embarrassing.”

“Say he who gets hard just because I’m looking at him.”

“For the millionth time… it’s not the fact _that_ you look but _how_ you look at me.”

“Trying to get away on a technicality. What are you? Some kind of lawyer?”

“Shut up. You’re ruining my tan.” Mike mock-pouts, and they both know it. He makes a show of ignoring Harvey, deliberately not touching himself at all.

It lasts all of a minute. Maybe it’s the summer heat setting his senses ablaze, maybe - okay definitely - it’s Harvey’s scrutinizing gaze on him.

With almost no force of his own will, Mike lets his hand travel again; first down his chest, collecting sweat and remnants of water on the way, trailing down his stomach until he lightly cups his growing erection. Behind his sunglasses, Mike’s eyes flicker close and he bites his bottom lip to keep in the low moan.

“No need to be quiet. You know I love it when you’re being vocal.”

Mike doesn’t need to look at Harvey, he can hear the smug grin in his voice. His cock twitches at the sound of it, at that little leer at the end. Mike’s touch becomes firmer, tracing the outline of his shaft, putting more pressure on the tip. It doesn’t take long for a wet spot to form there, and Mike arches up into his own hand.

“Mmmh shit,” Mike says through grit teeth, fingers aching to actually touch his skin but he restrains himself. Instead he keeps on running his hand over his cock, pressing down on the upstroke, letting his palm circle against his tip.

“That’s fucking beautiful.” Harvey gets up from his chair, steps over Mike’s legs, then sits down between them, trapping him perfectly. “ I could watch you all day.”

“No, you can’t.” Mike grins. “Because you can’t keep your hands off of me long enough.”

“That is true.” Harvey reaches into the pitcher and grabs a piece of watermelon. He runs the tip of the triangular piece over Mike’s bottom lip, then down his throat, leaving a juicy rivulet for him to lick up.

Mike arches into the touch, never stopping the slow strokes of his cock. “Case in point,” he drawls as Harvey repeats his motions around Mike’s nipples, sucking the hardened buds into his mouth, tugging gently with his teeth. 

“You’re just too delicious,” Harvey murmurs against Mike’s increasingly sticky skin. At least he pops the chunk of fruit in his mouth.

“I could say the same to you.” Mike reaches up and pushes Harvey’s sunglasses up into his hair. Harvey’s pupils are blown wide, making his eyes even darker than usual.

Harvey reaches into the pitcher again. This time he goes for an ice cube, letting it slide between his fingers to wash off the juice, before he ever so gently runs it just around the edge of Mike’s nipple.

A shudder rolls through Mike’s body, gooseflesh erupting once more where Harvey touches him.

Harvey continues his ministrations, the ice cube melting quickly against Mike’s heated skin, until all that’s left is a tiny sliver of ice Harvey lets slide beneath the waistband of Mike’s trunks.

“Are you out of your…” is as far as Mike gets when the ice makes its way along his shaft.

“Want some more?” Harvey teases, placing a hand over Mike’s, stopping his strokes.

“I thought it was too hot?”

“That’s why I’m going to cool you down,” Harvey says, taking another cube, repeating his motions, but this time he lets more of the ice slide into Mike’s pants, watches how it wets the fabric, causing it to cling to Mike’s skin.

Mike knows he’s in trouble. He knows exactly where this is going to end. With his free hand, he starts pushing down his trunks but it takes Harvey to stand up and help to get them off him entirely.

Harvey’s expression is tough to read. This particular one always is. It’s the weird mixture of adoration, plain arousal and something else. Sometimes it scares Mike a bit but it always gets him and makes his stomach lurch.

When Harvey doesn’t move, just stands there above him, backlit by the sun like a freaking golden statue, Mike takes matters into his own hands again. He reaches down for his now fully erect cock, stroking himself slowly just for show.

“So are you going to fuck me or what?”

That gets him a shiteating grin.

“Not yet.” Harvey reaches out a hand. “Come on, let’s get some sun on that skinny ass of yours.” As he drags Mike to his feet, he pulls him into a sloppy kiss, open-mouthed and messy. “Get on your knees for me. Face down, ass up.”

Another shiver rolls through Mike’s body and this one isn’t from the heat. Quickly, he follows suit, kneeling down on the lounge chair, his weight supported on his arms.

“Remind me to only allow you to sunbathe in the nude from now on. This is pathetic.” To make his point, Harvey’s hand clamp over Mike’s ass, pulling his - admittedly pitifully milky - cheeks apart.

“If I were royalty, I’d be nobly pale.”

“If you were royalty, would I be allowed to do this?” Harvey leans down and without preamble licks over Mike’s hole.

“Mmm yes, please,” Mike mewls, pressing into the touch.

Harvey sits down behind him again, his fingers still firmly digging into Mike’s flesh. He doesn’t waste time and immediately buries his face against Mike’s crack, tongue teasing and flicking, hastily demanding entrance.

The foray surprises Mike a little for Harvey usually likes to take his time with him. A glimpse along his body and between his knees gives him the explanation in the form of Harvey’s prominently tented shorts. It’s a delicious sight and Mike curses his position because he’s unable to reach for Harvey and touch him.

The preparation is quick but thorough. Harvey opens him with his tongue, pushing forward with almost no hesitation. He slicks up Mike’s hole, pushing and probing, before he pulls back and replaces his mouth with his fingers. Mike gives no resistance when he pushes in to the second knuckle, his body reacting to Harvey like it has a mind of its own.

While Harvey adds a second digit, Mike shifts his weight to one arm to reach back for his cock. Harvey slaps his hand away. Instead he wraps his own around Mike’s shaft, stroking him in synch with his fingers pushing into Mike’s ass.

“Harvey, please…” Mike pushes back, his spine arching. “God, please, just…”

“You’re already close, aren’t you?” Harvey teases, going for a third finger but the angle is a little off and he can only work them in to the first knuckle.

“I’ve been close all day,” Mike pants. “Summer’s making me horny.”

“Everything make you horny,” Harvey shoots back. “Maybe I should have fucked you harder this morning.”

“Maybe you should fuck me now.”

That earns Mike a slap on his ass.

“We don’t have lube.”

Awkwardly Mike reaches down for the bottle of sunscreen. “Use this.”

“It’s going to hurt,” Harvey states the painfully obvious.

“I know. I don’t care.” Mike takes the opportunity to give his cock a few hurried strokes. “I swear… if you don’t get on with it and fuck me I’m going to finish on my own.”

Of course, Harvey can’t let that happen. And of course, they both know he won’t hurt Mike more than he can take. He squirts a copious amount of lotion onto his palm and continues his preparation for a little longer, making sure he has Mike as slick and loose as possible. Then he quickly rises and struggles out of his own shorts, giving his erection a few dry strokes before coating himself with the makeshift lube.

“You tell me what I hurt you,” Harvey says as he aligns his cock with Mike’s hole.

With a hand to the small of his back, Harvey forces Mike's spine into a deeper arch, opening him up even more.

"Just... please," Mike whimpers when Harvey teases him, not yet pushing in.

"Horny and needy.... We should get you into the sun more often."

"Fuck you," Mike presses against the cushion.

"Later." Harvey gives him another slap on the ass, before digging into his flesh again. He pulls Mike's cheeks further apart, exposing him, then starts pushing in.

Mike offers no resistance. He meets Harvey's thrust, takes him in eagerly until Harvey bottoms out, both of them shuddering at the hot intensity.

It's true... it hurts. Although they do use high end sunscreen, it just isn't lube and the friction makes Mike's knees shake but he's already too far along to care too much.

Although the position puts a strain on his neck and shoulders, he reaches back between his legs and starts stroking himself.

Harvey sets a steady rhythm, not too slow and not too hurried, just controlled and hard enough to send delicious tingles up Mike's spine.

Neither of them will last although Harvey does his best to pretend he's able to hold back. But Mike knows the little noises he makes when he gets close, how his grip always tightens on Mike when he fights the inevitable.

"Mmmm good.... soooo," Mike tries to urge him on but his vocal chords are not really responsive. Very much contrary to the rest of his body which pushes back against Harvey for more.

"Hurt?"

“No… no… more… close…” comes Mike’s jerky reply.

The slap of flesh against flesh is obscene, the wet sound of Harvey sliding in and out of him is even worse. The mixture of sweat, sunscreen and precome makes Mike’s cock slippery as he jerks himself in earnest.

“Mike…” Harvey’s fingers dig bruise-deep into Mike’s butt, hips thrusting in abandon. “Come…. Come for me.”

It’s this thing Harvey does. It’s not an order in the strictest sense (not that Mike would mind) but Mike’s body reacts to it almost immediately. He comes and there is really nothing he can do about it. 

After a few more erratic jerks he falls over the edge, spills himself over his hand, his belly and the chair. It's a right mess but Mike has no presence of mind to think about it. He is tossed between the throws of his own body, of its twitches and shudders and the involuntary sounds he makes, and between Harvey behind him, fucking him mercilessly through his orgasm.

This is bliss, this right here.

Mike would give in, would let his body fall slack and just give in to the intensity but Harvey keeps him present, his thrust harder now and uneven.

When he's right on the brink - and Mike can tell because that little hitch in Harvey's breath always gives him away - Harvey pulls out, just leaves the very tip of his cock against Mike's hole.

With the most obscene grunt Mike has ever heard, Harvey starts coming, the first string going right to Mike's lower back to mark him. Then Harvey pushes back in with a relentless thrust, bottoms out and stays there, fingers dug deep into Mike's hips.

He comes hard, ruts against Mike with the most delicious sounds, pants and groans and moans Mike's name like it's a prayer.

It takes him forever to come down and Mike feels intensely raw since he has kept on stroking himself the entire time.

When Harvey finally pulls out, it does hurt. 

Mike grits his teeth but he can’t help the whimper and his body trying to shake off the pain.

“Stay like this,” Harvey says, his voice heavy with… everything. Mike can’t really tell what it is; it’s sultry and sexy and hot like the sun on his back.

Harvey pulls away from him but still keeps one hand at the small of his back. He always does that, never lets go of Mike just yet. He reaches into the pitcher again and fishes for one of the few remaining ice cubes.

Mike glances over his shoulder as best as he can. Behind him, Harvey rolls the melting ice between his fingers, wetting them.

“Hold still,” Harvey instructs. “Don’t clench.”

Mike does clench when Harvey pushes one very cold finger into his hole but he’s loose enough to take him all the way in.

“Fuck, that’s cold,” Mike states the obvious, arching his back, trying to get away from the sensation but Harvey holds him in place. “You have to…”

“Just stay still. It’ll keep down the swelling. I don’t want you to be sore later.” Harvey runs a soothing hand over Mike’s back, spreading the mess he’s made down Mike’s spine. “Can you take the whole thing?”

“Try me.” Mike attempts to make it sound like a challenge but it comes out a little quivery. Truth be told, the coolness against his heated and raw skin feels like heaven, and he is pathetically eager for more.

There’s only a small sliver of ice left, the edges rounded and smooth due to the warmth of Harvey’s hand. Harvey circles it around Mike’s sphincter, zeros in on his reddened hole before he pushes it in.

Mike lets out an almost pained moan and he falls forward against the cushion, his entire body quivering. Almost instantly, he gets hard again and if - despite the delicious pleasure - he wasn’t sore as hell, he’d beg for another round. The sensation ends as abruptly as it has come when the ice melts, leaving only a cool little trickle over Mike’s perineum.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” Lightly, Harvey cups Mike’s balls, weighing them against his body only to draw another moan from Mike.

“I need a shower,” is Mike’s first coherent sentence.

“Let’s take a bath.” Harvey helps him sit back up and pulls him into a long kiss. “We’ll get cleaned up, soak that amazingly responsive body of yours-” he pinches one of Mike’s nipples “-and then I’ll eat you out properly.”

“Promise?” Mike practically melts against him, the heat finally taking the better of him.

“Promise.” To make his point, Harvey once more pushes a finger between Mike’s asscheeks. “And next time you’ll sunbathe without those ridiculous shorts.”


End file.
